


Benchmark

by ArtieSafari



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, bench scene, so much cheese, tj name reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieSafari/pseuds/ArtieSafari
Summary: One day at the park, Cyrus saw TJ sitting on the bench by the pond, seemingly deep in thought. What'll happen when he confronts TJ about it?





	Benchmark

The park was beautiful, the trees were in full green, the grass was perfectly cut, and the sun was shining just enough to make the day brighter but not so much it was impossible to open my eyes. I listened to the gentle nature sounds around me, lost in absorbing it all. Almost lost.

In the distance, TJ sat on the bench near the pond. He was leaning forward with his arms resting on his legs, bouncing his foot against the ground and staring into the water like it would give him answers. I furrowed my brow and walked towards him. Even as I got only a couple steps away from him, he still didn't notice me.

"Is everything okay?" TJ jumped, sitting up and looking over at me with a breath.

"Cyrus, you scared me," he said as I sat down next to him. "What's up?"

"Not much. But you didn't answer my question," I said. I waited through a few beats of silence before repeating my question. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah everything's fine. Just thinking about stuff is all." It was one of the first times TJ wasn't looking at me while we spoke, his eyes still locked on the pond.

"What kind of stuff?" He sighed, fiddling with his fingers and bouncing his leg again. I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to pressure him to open up. But it was clear there was something he wanted off his chest. Maybe many somethings. And I wanted to be there for all of them.

"Promise you won't say anything?" His voice was soft in a way I still wasn't used to hearing.

"I promise." I wanted to throw in a joke about doctor-patient confidentiality but it didn't fit the mood. So instead I sat in silence, staring as he dropped his gaze down with a sigh.

"I'm gay," he said quickly, like he wanted to get them out before his brain could register what he was saying and stop him. Finally, he looked up at me with a pleading look in his eye. I couldn't remember the last time he looked so scared. All I could do was smile.

"Me too." His eyes widened for only a moment before he squinted at me.

"Wait, seriously?" I nodded and he let out a few quick breaths, smiling and scooting just a hair closer to me. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that."

"It's nice knowing I'm not alone." We stared at each other, not breaking eye contact, sharing that smile that only we had. I could hear my heartbeat increasing rapidly and we weren't even touching. It took me so long to realize I had feelings for TJ. When he showed up at the shiva, that was the moment it started to click. The way his eyes sparkled, his soft smile, his perfect hair, his perfect everything. After that, the very next time I saw him, it was impossible to deny that I had fallen for him. And maybe... Just maybe... I had a chance? "So," I said, snapping out of my trance, unsure of how much time had actually passed. "Is there a guy?"

"What?" he asked.

"You know? Is there a guy you have your eye on." His cheeks were dusted with a light pink, looking down for a moment before looking back up at me. His smile was gone but still teased the edges of his lips where an awkward chuckle escaped. "There is!" I gasped, and that only made him blush more and scratch the back of his neck.

"Okay, maybe," he said with a laugh. "What about with you?"

"Maybe." In that moment, I don't know what hit me. Maybe it was the way the sun perfectly gimmered in his eyes, maybe it was the way his smile sent shivers across my skin, maybe it was nothing and everything all at once. But I did it. I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his for only a brief second before pulling away again. That's when it all sank in. I widened my eyes and stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I-I know I shouldn't have done that, I'm so, so sorry. I just couldn't help it, you looked so nice and-" There that feeling was again, his lips against mine, except this time with his hands holding my face. I almost instinctively closed my eyes and kissed him back, enjoying the feeling for the few seconds it lasted. 

"Don't be sorry, Underdog," he whispered. We sat there together, staring into each others eyes and smiling uncontrollably while the breeze blew gently across us. "Tobias Jerome."

"What?"

"Tobias Jerome, or Tobey Jerome. That's what TJ stands for. But if you call me that, I legally have to kill you," he said and we both laughed.

"I would rather call you my boyfriend, anyway." I think I even surprised myself with that one.

"Now that I think I can work with."


End file.
